


The life and times of Amelia Bones.

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: Small insights into the relationship between Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall. I suck at summaries.





	The life and times of Amelia Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> These are stories written for a RP account, they will explore the strained relationship between Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall. 
> 
> Whilst we can all envision Minerva McGonagall, we saw little of Amelia so taking a bit of a liberty for fiction sake imagine Madam Bones as Helen Mirren. 
> 
> I of course don't own Harry Potter, the usual stuff yada yada... Enjoy.

She. 

But now it's hard to breathe  
I'm not in love, it's just a game we do  
I tell myself I'm not that into you  
But I don't wanna sleep, it's quarter after three  
And now it's hard to breathe  
I'm not in love, it's just a thing we make  
We're skin on skin, I need this spell to break  
But I don't wanna go and I know that you know  
You're in my head like

 

It had been too many years they'd been dancing around one another, though the majority of the wizarding world were rather open minded there were still those that were stuck in the archaic belief that same sex couples were perverted and something to be shunned. She'd never known if it were the weight of their responsibilities that stopped them from truly investing in a more personal nature, to explore the other without the fear of judgement from their peers or even the rest of their society. Or if they had both enjoyed the sneaking around and hiding their affections and desire for one another, appearing curt and professional when surrounded by their respective colleagues and peers, but beneath the control of one's nature they both held back the flush of desire as memories of delicious nights of love-making flickered through each others minds, it certainly added excitement to their intimate relations.

For Amelia, she was looked to as a woman whom could be relied upon to be fair and safe, she was exactly as a witch should be if one were to be a certain way that was to say, she was warm and open, invitingly so. She'd often wondered if her placid nature on the surface had been what had attracted her lover, the sheer control it took to remain calm and collected so reserved it had to be a turn on. Her lover was just as respected and revered as she, if not more. A pillar of strength often looked to for support in times of need and crisis, who'd have known that beneath the layers of control built up over years would hide such a shy and timid woman, so passionate and loving in stark contrast to the mask she presented the world at large.

What had started as fleeting looks soon turned to those of longing, with both emerald and teal orbs darkened with something that neither could quite put their finger on, for the longest time it plagued Amelia, why her heart began to race when she saw her, or how her breath would be stolen if a rare smile or laugh was offered. She wasn't a naive woman and it didn't take her long to deduce that she was indeed attracted to another woman and a venerable and severely private one at that. She tried for the longest time to ignore what was so clearly arousal when the woman ventured into the Ministry on business it was uncomfortable to say the least, but over time she could see that she wasn't the only to have reached such a conclusion and when emerald and blue clashed there was a question in both orbs, curiosity aswell as desire. It was intoxicating.

That first kiss had been all it had taken and both were hooked on the other as though they were a drug. It had been an awfully long day of debates with several department heads aswell as a few of the Order members all having been piled into the auror office, she was there and for the duration of the meeting that Amelia and her team were leading, her eyes never left Amelia's. Far too many times the auror had almost fallen over her words, her colleagues noted the occasional blush that crept up into her cheeks, but all assumed it was the heat in the cramped offices. How very wrong they were, emerald eyes that now knew exactly how they were looking at Amelia, danced in amusement as they watched the normally composed woman unravel before an intense stare. She'd held back after the rest had left, busy with paperwork that she'd been avoiding all day her keen senses alerted her to the fact she wasn't alone, slowly turning around from her desk her breath hitched slightly at the proximity of she whom had plagued the aurors mind for what felt like months.

Her voice failed her as the object of her desire moved closer demolishing the small space between them, emerald searched Amelia's blues for any indication that her actions weren't wanted but finding none she closed the gap and brushed small lips to the aurors. That first contact was electric and a soft moan slipped from the aurors lips and was hungrily swallowed by the other witch, hands tentatively started mapping firm curves, slowly at first and then with deepening and passionate kisses the hands became more desperate to map soft flesh as opposed to clothed curves hidden from tingling fingertips.

Neither could dare break the spell but the auror had the sense to apparate them out of her office and directly to her bedroom, the emerald eyed witch landing atop of soft covers whilst Amelia rested over her and searched her counterparts gaze in question. She was unsure of herself having never been with another woman before, but their first time had been like nothing words could even do justice. Her skin had pulsed and her eyes had rolled back into her head in orgasmic bliss as a skilled tongue pushed her over the edge again and again, when it came to exploring her lovers body she knew she was hooked at that first swipe of her tongue. 

And that is where they stood now. 

A secret, an illicit affair that if ever discovered would surely been finished despite the feelings Amelia had grown to have for her emerald eyed lover, it wasn't just the incredible mind blowing sex; she had scratched the surface of her lovers mask and with sheer determination she saw the woman that was hidden beneath the legend and reputation. She was absolutely stunning and never failed to steal Amelia's breath when the mask was dropped and the soft side of her was laid bare for the Auror to love. Whilst in their shared thirty years Amelia had fallen more and more in love with her witch, that love it would seem apparent was only one sided and her emerald eyed lover saw her as nothing more than someone with whom she could open herself up to intimately and sexual lying, but never could she offer her heart or her love. Not to Amelia at least.

Ending it had killed her, she'd been in more than her share of duels in her time at the Ministry, but calling off their affair had felt like her heart being ripped out and stomped all over. She couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that she wouldn't get to enjoy looking into those enticing green eyes shortly after watching them almost roll in their sockets after making love, or to be wrapped up in her strong arms. Or was it the fact that as much as it was tearing her apart it didn't seem to even bother her lover, but then why would it? She'd after all been adept at hiding behind a mask for longer than Amelia's love had existed.


End file.
